To be Free
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: Ihre Hände umklammerten sich und eines war ihnen klar. Egal was auch passieren würde, gemeinsam waren sie frei.


**Titel: To be Free**  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Ayu (vampireslady)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>Charaktere:<strong> Harry Potter/Neville Longbottom  
><strong>Tabelle:<strong> 1  
><strong>Thema:<strong>#02 My Sacrifice (Creed)

**Rating:** PG-15  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter gehört J. und wird auch nie mir gehören, ebenso wie das Lied „My Sacrifice" von Creed ist und ich erhebe auf beides keinen Anspruch. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!

* * *

><p>Bei manchen Dingen war es besser, wenn man sie für sich behielt. Das hatte Harry schon vor einer langen Zeit für sich beschlossen. Und als er nun hier friedlich und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag vollkommen entspannt in der Umarmung seines Freundes lag war er sich wieder einmal sicher, dass es das Beste war, das sie ihre Beziehung geheim hielten. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausdenken, was die anderen dazu zu sagen hätten oder denken würden, wenn sie es herausfinden würden. Der Retter der Zaubererwelt schwul. Harry wusste nicht, wie Zauberer mit gleichgeschlechtlichen Paaren umgingen, aber es war ja kein Geheimnis, dass es genügend Muggel gab, die etwas gegen diese Art von Liebe einzuwenden hatten. Und so war er sich doch irgendwie sicher, dass einige seiner Freunde es nicht einfach aufnehmen würden. Normalerweise würde ihn das vermutlich nicht interessieren. Wie oft war es schon vorgekommen, dass sie vorzeitig über ihn geurteilt hatten und ihn ebenso wie der Rest der Schule gemieden hatten? Eindeutig zu oft, als das er sich über die Meinung anderer noch weitere Gedanken machen würde, doch es ging hier nun mal nicht nur um ihn. Harry wusste nicht, wie sein Partner damit umgehen würde, wenn sie offen verachtet wurden. Sicher, er war bestimmt nicht eine der beliebtesten Personen an dieser Schule, doch niemand war ihm gegenüber eindeutig abgeneigt, wenn man von Professor Snape und den Slytherins einmal absah. Wobei es bei den letzten wohl einfach nur daran lag, dass er ein Gryffindor war und die Hausrivalität es fast nicht zuließ, dass man zivil zueinander war.<p>

Eine Hand strich sanft durch das ungebändigte schwarze Haar, während er durch die andere näher an den Körper hinter sich gezogen wurde. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Harrys Gesicht als er sich zufrieden seufzend an seinen Partner kuschelte und die Augen schloss um diesen Moment einfach nur zu genießen. Er wollte nicht weiter nachdenken. Zum einen brachte es sowieso nichts, sich den Kopf über Dinge zu zerbrechen, die man vermutlich eh nicht ändern konnte wenn sie passierten und zum anderen war das hier ihre Zeit, wo sie fern ab von den anderen tun und lassen konnten was sie wollten. Nachdem Harry es sich bequem gemacht hatte, saßen sie eine Weile schweigend da, ehe ein leises Lachen ihn nach hinten blicken ließ.  
>„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du mir so gleich viel besser gefällst?" lachte sein Freund gutmütig, während Harry ihn mit einem leicht verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck ansah. „Du sollst doch nicht immer so viel nachdenken, Harry. Dieser Augenblick gehört nur uns Beiden und niemand kann uns das nehmen." Der braunhaarige Junge lächelte ihn liebevoll an, ehe er ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte, den Harry nur allzu gerne erwiderte. So manches Mal kam es Harry verwunderlich vor, dass er genau zu wissen schien was er ihm sagen musste, damit er sich besser fühlte. Aber vermutlich lag es daran, dass sie sich irgendwie ähnlich waren. Es war sowieso irgendwie seltsam wie er fand. Bei all den Personen in Hogwarts hatte er wirklich nicht angenommen sich in Neville Longbottom zu verlieben. Und noch weniger war er davon ausgegangen, dass diese Gefühle jemals auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen könnten. Doch das taten sie und nun lag er hier in Nevilles Armen und wollte niemals wieder weg, auch wenn er wusste, dass es unmöglich war. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie anders der Braunhaarige sein konnte, wenn man ihn erst einmal näher kannte und wusste, wie man ihm einen Teil seiner Unsicherheit nehmen konnte.<br>„Ich weiß. Aber ich musste trotzdem daran denken, was passieren könnte..." erwiderte Harry schließlich leise, als sie sich voneinander lösten. „Ich bin nur froh, dass wir diese Zeit für uns haben. Vor allem weil wir nicht einmal absehen können, wie viel Zeit uns überhaupt noch bleibt. Wir können unsere Augen nicht vor der Realität verschließen und wir wissen auch nicht, was die Zukunft bringen wird, doch wenn ich hier bei dir bin kann ich mich einfach frei fühlen, verstehst du?"

Neville betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick schweigend, fast nachdenklich, ehe er nickte.  
>„Gemeinsam sind wir frei, ungebunden und alles scheint besser, einfacher, zu sein. Egal was kommt, wir wissen immer das der andere wartet und hofft das wir zurück kommen und somit kämpfen wir härter um unsere Ziele zu erreichen, weil wir nicht verlieren wollen was wir haben."<br>Ohne das er es wollte sammelten sich Tränen in Harrys Augen und er klammerte sich Halt suchend näher an Neville. Alles was er gesagt hatte stimmte. Und manchmal fühlte er sich als wäre er nur mit ihm an seiner Seite komplett, als würde der andere Junge einen Teil von ihm ausfüllen ohne den er nur eine halbe Person war. Genau in diesen Momenten war Harry sich sicher, dass sie für einander bestimmt worden waren und er wollte es in die Welt hinaus schreien. In eine Welt, die sich nicht für sie interessierte so lange sie nicht den Dunklen Lord bekämpfen sollten und auch danach würde man sie einfach zur Seite schieben wie ein lästiges Anhängsel, das man nicht länger sehen wollte. Neville würde vielleicht weniger Probleme haben, doch da ihnen beiden bewusst war das sie sich niemals wieder alleine lassen würden, wenn sie es vermeiden konnten würde der Dunkelhaarige ihn unweigerlich mit in diesen Strudel des Unglücks ziehen, der ihn verfolgte und nicht loslassen wollte.

„Nicht weinen, bitte" flüsterte Neville schließlich mit erstickter Stimme und Harry merkte erst da das ihm die Tränen ungewollt über die Wangen liefen und die Augen des Braunhaarigen ebenfalls verklärt waren, als würde er auch jeden Moment anfangen zu weinen. Tief durchatmend wischte Harry sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und danach sachte über Nevilles Augen, ehe er ihm ein sanftes Lächeln schenkte und ihn fest umarmte.  
>„Wir werden es irgendwie schaffen, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Wir wissen vielleicht noch nicht wie, aber wir werden es gemeinsam durchstehen, komme was wollte. Aber..." er stockte kurz und blickte seinem Gegenüber fest in die Augen. „du musst mir etwas versprechen."<br>„Was denn?" fragte Neville fast zögerlich, gespannt was Harry durch den Kopf ging.  
>„Wir werden leben bis unsere Zeit gekommen ist, komme was wolle. Selbst wenn einer von uns schon vorher gehen muss. Und wir werden uns wiedersehen, wenn dieses Leben vorbei ist. Versprich mir, dass du mich niemals verlassen lassen wirst."<br>Neville wusste, dass diese Worte eine wesentlich tiefere Bedeutung hatte, als es vielleicht auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen war. Es ging hier nicht um körperliche Nähe, sondern um zwei Seelen, die einander so Nahe waren, dass sie sich spüren konnten auch wenn sie Kilometer weit von einander entfernt waren. Und selbst wenn er wollte wusste er, dass er den Jungen in seinen Armen niemals wieder hergeben konnte, sie waren verbunden.  
>„Ich verspreche es."<p>

Lächelnd lösten sie sich voneinander. Es war Zeit zurück zu den anderen zu gehen, ehe sie anfangen würden fragen zu stellen und als sie sich auf den weg machten und ihre Hände einander noch so lange umklammerten wie es ihnen möglich war, wurde ihnen bewusst, dass sie nie getrennt sein würden. Egal was auch kommen würde. Auch wenn sie sich nicht sehen würden, wie waren immer beieinander und wenn sie ihre Rolle erfüllten und bis zum Tode kämpften um die zu schützen, die sie liebten, so war es doch ihre Liebe zueinander, die sie stark machen. Und selbst wenn sie sterben sollten so würden sie auf der anderen Seite warten bis sie wieder vereint waren, denn nichts würde sie mehr trennen können. Ihre Liebe war ewig, denn gemeinsam waren sie frei.

_When you are with me, I'm free  
>I'm careless, I believe<br>Above all the others we'll fly  
>This brings tears to my eyes<br>My sacrifice_


End file.
